1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lamp structure and, in particular, to a lamp structure installed on a ceiling fan.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional ceiling fan 91 whose bottom part has a lamp 92 that includes a lamp mask 921 and a circuit board 922 therein. The circuit board 922 is provided with a light-emitting diode (LED) 923. The LED 923 emits light when the circuit board 922 is turned on, illuminating the area underneath the ceiling fan 91.
However, the LED 923 on the circuit board 922 faces the ground directly. Although a normal LED 923 on the market has its own light-emitting angle, the widest angle does not cover a range beyond 160 degrees. The illuminated region is underneath the LED 923. Moreover, the light intensity gets weaker as the covered angle becomes larger. It is desirable to improve such a long-standing problem.